


One Hell of a Shiner

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [32]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bruises, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Song Titles prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Any Male (David Parrish preferred), "I Can't Decide" (Scissor Sisters)In which Parrish gets a black eye defending Evan's honor.





	One Hell of a Shiner

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for H/C Bingo: Bruises

“I can’t decide if this makes me look tough, or ridiculous,” David said, staring at himself in the mirrored wall in the bathroom

Evan came up behind him, looking critically at his reflection. “It makes you look stupidly heroic,” he said finally.

David winced. “Well, I like the heroic bit. Can we drop the stupidly part?”

Evan wrapped his arms around David and hooked his chin over David’s shoulder. “No. You were definitely stupid.”

David leaned back so he could press a kiss to the side of Evan’s head. “I didn’t like the way that guy was looking at you.”

“That guy had twenty friends. With weapons.”

“It was a bad look,” David insisted. In his mind, it was the kind of look a sex trafficker in a movie gave the new girl they just kidnapped from a bus station. No-one was ever allowed to look at Evan that way.

“You’re a botanist, not a Marine.”

David turned so they were standing face to face, Evan’s hands settling on David’s hips. “I’m not just a botanist, you know. I’m also a man, a red-blooded Canadian man who, for once, isn’t going to apologize for defending the honor of the man I love.”

Evan’s expression softened and he leaned in for a quick kiss. David didn’t hold it against him, not really. A lot of people equated ‘botanist’ with ‘nerdy white guy who needs protecting’.

“Well, when you get to feeling the urge to defend me again, just remember that I don’t like to see the man I love getting punched in the face. That’s one hell of a shiner.”

David turned back to the wall to take another look at the black and purple bruise that was spreading up his cheekbone and around his swollen eye. “It’s really impressive, right?”

“Could you not sound so pleased about that?”

“You don’t understand.” David turned back. “I’ve always been the skinny kid that was into plants and bugs. I may as well have had a bullseye on my back all through school. I was an easy target, especially because I never fought back. My father was always disappointed in me because of that.”

“Hey.” Evan kissed him again, longer this time and with a lot more feeling. “You don’t have anything to prove, to me or anyone else.”

David rested his forehead against Evan’s, flushed with affection. “Maybe I have something to prove to myself. It hurt like hell getting punched in the face, but I don’t regret standing up to that guy. I don’t regret standing up for you.”

“Then I won’t regret it, either. Even if you gave me a heart attack.”

David didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky. Evan wasn’t like a lot of the other military personnel on Atlantis, probably due in part to his unconventional childhood growing up on a commune. He was open-minded and saw the world in a slightly different way. And for whatever reason, he’d chosen to be with David, the still-scrawny botanist he’d found a dead Wraith with the first time they’d worked together.

“Maybe you could teach me some moves,” David suggested. “Nothing too hardcore, but enough to defend myself better.”

“I’ll schedule time in,” Evan promised. Then he grinned, his dimples popping out. “In the meantime, I have some other moves I could show you.”

“I think I’ve seen all those moves,” David teased. He let Evan pull him out of the bathroom and into their shared quarters, his skin already tingling in anticipation of what was to come.

“Oh, I’ve got some special moves I’ve been keeping in reserve.” Evan waggled his eyebrows.

The next day there’d be more bruises, in the shape of fingers, but – unlike the shiner, which was already generating a lot of talk and speculation around the City – those bruises were for David alone; a reminder of the passion he stirred in the man he loved.

He had no regrets there, either.


End file.
